Here In His Arms
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: Bella and Edward are on a hunting trip. Just a quick one-shot I wrote for my friend Katelyn's b-day. BXE Fluff POST BD! SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ! you have been warned. T cuz I'm paranoid and there are a few minor suggestions.


_**This is just a little something I am writing for my friend's birthday. I am so stuffed full of food from the party that I feel as if I am about to explode! She and I are a couple of Twilight-obsessed freaks. But, then again, so are most of the girls in our high school. This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so be kind. I'm new to this particular area. My usual stories are all anime, but I fell in love with Twilight from book one, and have read all of the books in the series that have been published. And with that, I just have two more things to say.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or (sobs) Edward. (crying) There I said it! Happy now? Stephenie Meyer owns them! The lucky duck!**_

**Happy Birthday Katelyn!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it.**

BPOV

Edward and I were running through the forest at a speed only our kind can attain. Yes, that's right, OUR kind. My dearest Edward and I were creatures from the storybooks. No, not those from fairytales, but those from ghost stories. The kind that sent shivers down the spines of small children, the kind that teenagers told their younger siblings about to scare them, the kind that haunt the dreams of many; monsters who supposedly brought fear and destruction wherever they went.

We were vampires, along with the rest of our strange little family of nine, ten if you include my werewolf of a possible future son-in-law. I shuddered at that thought.

"What's wrong love?" asked my husband, yes husband, Edward. Our wedding had been months ago, but it didn't feel that long.

"It's nothing to worry about, Edward just thinking about trivial things." As if our daughter's future could be trivial. But, I didn't want to worry Edward. He had done enough worrying about me for six lifetimes and I had only known him for about three or four years. Renesmee was still young now. I shouldn't be dwelling on these things.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Love. If something is bothering you--"

"I'm fine, Edward. You have nothing to worry about. I promise I'll stop moping as soon as I have fed. My throat is killing me."

It was true enough. I hadn't been hunting in three weeks, and I could feel the venom pool in my mouth at the thought of finally dousing the fire in my throat. Renesmee had already gone hunting with Rosalie and Alice, so she chose to go shopping with them. I have a feeling it was Alice's idea to give Edward and I some alone time. Things were pretty calm now that the incident with the Volturi had been long over. I didn't mind that Alice had been planning this. In fact, I was glad. I hadn't gotten much alone time with my husband since we left Isle Esme after our honeymoon had been cut short by my unexpected pregnancy.

Edward's musical chuckle filled my ears. "Thirsty, Love. I told you, you shouldn't have waited so long to hunt. Not a pleasant feeling is it?"

"Not at all," I complained. "But on the bright side, we are alone in the woods. With no one around…" I trailed of suggestively.

I heard a growling sound come from Edward's chest. It was not an angry growl, rather, a hungry and excited one. He unexpectedly started going faster, and then I realized why.

Mountain lions. Several of them were up ahead. Their scent became stronger and stronger as we stealthily approached. When we finally reached them, it appeared as if they were about to fight, no doubt a dispute over hunting grounds. One of them, I thought, must have trespassed on the others territory. No matter. The fact that they were distracted made them an even easier target.

Edward tensed, ready to pounce on the larger one. I mimicked him and prepared myself to land on the other's back.

We both shot out of the trees, flying at the tawny cats like a bat-outta-heck. I went straight for the jugular where I could see the blood pulsing. The cat was not about to give in without a fight however. It was already irritated and was clearly furious to have been attacked by a creature that should've been running from it. At least, we would have, had we been human.

I managed to avoid its sharp claws for fear that Alice would burry me alive if I let another outfit she bought me be ruined on a hunting trip. Yes, that's me, the girl who isn't afraid of huge predators, but is terrified by her sister-in-law. In my defense, Alice can be quite terrifying when you get the little pixie upset. And when Alice is angry, run for your existence, because even Jasper can't calm her down.

As I drained more and more blood from its body, the pitiful animal beneath me slowed until it could no longer struggle. I finished soon and went on to kill a few elk I found nearby. My stomach was almost sloshing I was so full. I eagerly ran to return to my Edward's side.

He walked towards me without a single hair out of place, my perfect Greek god. His eyes were now a smoldering gold, so beautiful I stopped breathing. You would think, after all this time, I would be used to his heart-breaking flawlessness. Not really, I still was shocked by it every time I looked away and then back to him.

"Breathe Bella." He chuckled.

"Why should I? It's so unnecessary. Besides, if I don't breathe, we can kiss longer. However, if you don't want to –"

I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. I completely lost all trails of thought the second he did so. His sweet sent enveloped me and I couldn't help but think what I did to deserve him.

The kiss became more and more passionate as time went by. I could barely contain how eager I was to push things farther. I began to unbutton his shirt and felt his body shake slightly with laughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was curled up into Edward's side as I drifted into a dream-like state. My life was perfect. I had, of course known this before, but it really struck me any time Edward had his arms wrapped around me. I felt more secure and at peace here than any other place in the world. We lie there, in the woods, in utter silence. Both of us were extremely content to remain there.

"It's getting late, Love," he whispered in my ear. "We should leave now if we want to be home to tuck Renesmee into bed."

I sighed happily. "Of course, besides, we have all night together to do this."

He chuckled then flashed me his beautiful, breath-taking crooked smile. I'm sure my answering smile was quite large and probably made me look like an idiot, but I was just too happy to hold it in. I had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and an amazing family. Again, my life is perfect. How could I, the boring book-worm, Isabella Swan, have gotten so lucky that I got to be Isabella Cullen?

We stood up and started our run back to the house, back to our family, and back to our life. Yes, our life, not lives. No, our lives had become one the moment we said "I do."

Funny how things work, isn't it? In the second I had seen Edward Cullen, my life had been not just changed, but altered so much that one would never know that my life had ever been the same as the strange, quiet girl from Phoenix, all in that one life-defining moment. And, in the end, the horrid creatures from the terrible stories had gotten a fairytale ending.

_**So how did I do? Was it awful? Did you love it? Did you hate it? I am really nervous as to everyone else's opinions, as well as the opinion of the friend who I wrote this for. I am not so sure this was very good, so I could really use some encouragement or some advice. Just, no flames please. Fire kills vampires. And according to my brother, I am one. (He says that because I am pale and don't like to go out in the sun.) Anywho, I would really love to get some reviews for this. It would make my day or night rather, depending on when I get it. *shrugs* Also, what do you think about me continuing? I was thinking of either writing a next chapter or writing this one in Edward's POV. Once again:**_

**Happy birthday Katelyn! I hope you like this better than a card. (You can't say that a card is more original. And, just think, you're so special you have a story dedicated to you! ;-P Aren't you a lucky duck?**


End file.
